Backtracking Down A New Path
Backtracking Down A New Path is the tenth episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are on the road again, Bulbasaur sleeping in Zach's backpack, as they walk along the road in silence. After a few minutes, a rustle is heard in the grass. Zach and Kevin quickly freeze, and both glance at each other, before whispering quietly to one another. Zach: Do you think it could be that annoying Weedle from earlier? Flashback To 45 Minutes Earlier Kevin and Zach are sitting down, enjoying a nice, quick lunch. A rustle in the grass is heard, and neither of them bother to look. A small, golden colored Weedle-head is looking out at them, and shoots a thin line of string at Zach's sandwich. Zach: What the- Zach turns around, and notices the Weedle, which yanks the sandwich away, and takes off. Zach: GIMME BACK MY LUNCH! The Weedle flees quickly, and Zach is left staring after his lunch. Kevin: Bad break... Flashback Over Kevin: Doubtful. That thing took off running like- Suddenly, a Raticate darts out from the grass, and turns to face them. Raticate: RATI, RATICATE! Zach: What the- A man follows the Raticate, dressed in medieval-like clothing, with a golden mask on that has two holes for his eyes. ???: Ah, Raticate, looks like we've found our next targets. You two, hand over your Pokemon, and you won't have to face the wrath of my Raticate. Zach: Psssh, please. Bulbasaur, teach these fools a lesson in epicness. Bulbasaur hops out of the backpack, then glares at the Raticate, the eagerness obvious in his eyes. ???: Ah, a Bulbasaur... That will add nicely to my collection. Raticate, Crunch! Raticate leaps at Bulbasaur, who snickers at it. Zach: Leech Seed! Bulbasaur launches a seed into Raticate's face, and Raticate goes flying back, vines quickly wrapping around it. ???: How dare you! Raticate, Hyper Fang! Raticate launches onto Bulbasaur's bulb, and begins crushing it with its fangs. Zach: Bulbasaur, Stun Spore! Bulbasaur launches out several quick puffs of yellow powder, and it covers Raticate, who begins to cough and falls off, not moving. ???: You paralyzed my Raticate?! How dare you! Return, Raticate! Raticate: Rat... Raticate... Raticate is brought back into its Poke Ball, and the man throws a strange ball into the air. ???: Come, my Dark Ivysaur! The ball opens, and a dark beam comes out, and an Ivysaur with pale colors appears, its eyes sparking with anger. Zach: That's... A strange Ivysaur... ???: Now Ivysaur, Solar Beam! Kevin: Zach, watch out! Dark Ivysaur absorbs light from the sun easily, and blasts it, hitting Bulbasaur square in the face, and Bulbasaur flies into Zach, and they both hit a tree hard''.'' ???: Now, the Iron Masked Marauder will strike again! Kevin: The who? IMM: ME, THE IRON MASKED MARAUDER! THE ONLY LIVING BEING THAT USES DARK BALLS! Zach and Bulbasaur struggle up. Zach: Dark Balls? IMM: Dark Balls are the Ultimate Poke Balls. They are modified Master Balls, and as such, they capture without fail. They bring out the darkest nature in all Pokemon, causing them to be aggressive, and more powerful than ever. They can even capture Pokemon who are owned. And now... You will fall to them as others have! Go, Dark Ball! IMM flings a Dark Ball at Bulbasaur, who tries to jump out of the way. Right before it can hit Bulbasaur, the golden Weedle from earlier jumps in front of it, and IMM's eyes widen as he realizes what he just hit. IMM: The Weedle! The Shiny Weedle! No, it mustn't be captured! The Dark Ball shocks the Weedle, and Weedle cries out in pain, before being sucked into the Dark Ball. IMM: NO! A POKEMON IN A DARK BALL CAN'T BE SOLD FOR POACHING! Zach: Well that's just too bad! Let's do this Bulbasaur, Stun Spore! Bulbasaur unleashes more yellow powder bursts that cover Ivysaur, and Ivysaur sneezes rapidly, then IMM returns him. IMM: Grr... Fine, Weedle, go! Iron Masked Marauder throws his Dark Ball into the air, and Weedle comes out, now a pale gold instead of the shiny gold he had been. Zach: Alright, let's- IMM: Not so fast! I have a Pokemon for you too! IMM sends Ivysaur back out, now healed. Zach: Seriously!? Kevin: Alright Metapod, let's do this! Kevin throws his Poke Ball, and Metapod flies out. IMM: That was my last Dark Ball... Now you'll pay for making me waste it! Weedle, Bug Bite! Ivysaur, Sludge Bomb! Weedle jumps onto Metapod, rapidly biting it, inflicting little damage. Ivysaur launches three balls of sludge at Bulbasaur, who stumbles back a few feet. Zach: Bulbasaur, Tackle! Bulbasaur tackles Ivysaur, who barely flinches, and Bulbasaur rolls back. IMM: Ivysaur, Leech Seed! Zach: Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and reflect it! Bulbasaur hits it away with Vine Whip, and it smashes against a tree. Kevin: Metapod, Harden! Metapod's body glows shiny like steel, and Weedle suddenly starts glowing a dark grey. Kevin: No no no, not now! Weedle transforms into a dark-gray Kakuna, which quickly evolves into a Purple Beedrill with black stripes, dark grey stingers, purple eyes, and dark grey wings. IMM: Dark Evolution... Amazing... Kevin: What happened to that Weedle!? IMM: Dark Evolution! Thanks to their maximum darkness being brought out, Pokemon in my Dark Balls can evolve with a new way of Evolution that enhances their aggressiveness to levels not even I have yet experienced! Beedrill, Twinneedle! Beedrill flies into Metapod, and rapidly jabs it. Kevin: METAPOD! Zach: Bulbasaur, finish it off with Tackle! IMM: What?! IMM looks at Ivysaur, who is now battered and bruised, and is now finished off by Bulbasaur's Tackle. He then returns it, anger sparking in his eyes. IMM: Beedrill, rip that Metapod to shreds! Beedrill jabs Metapod faster and faster, until Bulbasaur leaps at it. Beedrill: BEEDRILLL! Beedrill swats Bulbasaur into a tree, causing Bulbasaur to instantly fall unconscious. Zach: Bulbasaur, no! Zach grabs Bulbasaur and puts him into his backpack, as Metapod begins to glow a pearly white. Kevin: No way... Metapod splits open, and a Butterfree flies straight out. IMM: Impossible! Kevin: Alright! Butterfree, hit him with a Confusion! Butterfree's eyes glow bright blue, and Beedrill is sent flying into a tree, dazed. IMM: No... Beedrill, use Twinneedle! Beedrill flies at Butterfree, jabbing rapidly, while Butterfree dodges easily. IMM: Come on Beedrill! Is that the best you've got!? Beedrill's left spike glows purple, and hits Butterfree in the stomach. IMM: Poison Jab? That's more like it! Kevin: Butterfree, use Gust! Butterfree blows Beedrill into the ground with a powerful gust of wind, knocking it unconscious. IMM: No! Kevin: And now... Sleep Powder! Butterfree releases green spores onto IMM, making him fall asleep. 30 Minutes Later Officer Jenny has arrived at the scene, and is arresting IMM. Jenny: Good job kids. I'll take it from here. Kevin: Alright. Thanks so much! Jenny: No problem. Jenny rides away, Iron Masked Marauder in her passenger seat. Zach: You've definitely improved in your battling style, you know? Kevin: Yeah... Just wait until Magikarp evolves! Kevin breaks into a wild grin, and he and Zach walk off down the path. The EndCategory:Episodes